Heart of Stone
by jellypatch
Summary: What if you love someone who can never be yours? Will you do everything to make her love you? or will you just let her be?.... A YusukeBotan fic...


This is my first time to write a Yusuke-Botan fic so please be kind

The lines written in **_bold and italic _**are Yusuke's point of view...

The lines written in _italic_ are glimpses from the past...

Here goes...

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Yu Yu Hakusho but sadly, I don't...

**Chapter I:**

**The Mannequin **

**_ This day is just an ordinary day. Here I am, standing perpetually in this boutique with my fellow mannequins. Yes, I'm a mannequin but there's one thing that separates me from the others, I have emotions. I always feel happy whenever I hear someone saying "oh! That suit looks good on the mannequin!" I feel sad whenever a costumer comes out of the store empty handed. I feel angry when a costumer shouts at our salesperson. I have all the emotions but do I know how to love? Yes, I also know how to love. In fact, here she is right now._**

A lady wearing a cute baby blue dress stepped in front of the door searching in her bag. She took out a key, inserted it in the keyhole and opened the door. When she entered the store, she switched on the lights and turned on the air conditioner. She started doing her daily routines, approaching the mannequins, talks to them, and even gave them names! She treats them as if they were alive.

**_ Her name is Botan, she owns this boutique and yes, she is the one. She named me Yusuke because I reminded her of her first love. sigh How I wish I was really that guy._**

Botan approached him at last. She fixed his slightly wrinkled suit.

"Hi Yusuke! How are you?"

**_ I'm fine..._** Botan touched his cheeks and then fixed his hair.

"You really remind me of Yusuke. Do you know him? He's my first love. He is very handsome just like you! Do you want me to tell you the story?" she pulled a chair and sat beside Yusuke.

"As I have said earlier, he's my first love. I have loved him since we were in high school."

_ It was just an ordinary high school day. Botan can be seen reading books at the cafeteria while she is eating her lunch. She wears thick eyeglasses and always brings lots and lots of books. Ten minutes before her next class, the bell rang. She picked up her bag and books and headed to the door._

_ A few steps away from the door, someone bumped her from behind and her books fell on the floor. When she looked up to find out who bumped her, she was so surprised to see that it was Yusuke._

"_Hey! Look where you're going!" Yusuke said while fixing his uniform._

_ "I'm sorry." Botan said even though it was Yusuke's fault. She kneeled on the floor to pick up her books._

_ "Geez! And I thought glasses were made to have a clearer sight!" He walked away without even bothering to help Botan pick up her books._

_ The professor already finished checking the attendance when Botan arrived at the classroom._

_ "Botan, why are you late?" the professor asked her._

_ "She crept her way to the classroom because her glasses are fake!" Yusuke answered._

_ "That's enough Yusuke. It's not funny. Anyway, I just finished rearranging your seats for this semester. Pick a number to determine where your seat is. She picked up a paper and gave it to the professor_

"_Okay. Your seat number is 23. You will sit next to Yusuke and Kurama." She proceeded to her seat. She looked at Kurama and he said "Hi!" When she looked at Yusuke, he was smiling and then he looked seriously at her and said._

"_It's going to be a long semester for you Botan."..._

"He made fun of me for the whole semester. Even though he made my life miserable, I'm still happy because he noticed me and I'm satisfied with that thought."

**_ Darn that Yusuke.. If I'd ever see him I'll kill him for humiliating my precious Botan. _**Botan stood up and faced Yusuke

"What if you were at the scene?" She stroked his hair and faced him closer and closer as if she was about to kiss him.

"Will you save me from mean Yusuke?"

_** Yes I would... With my entire valor... Anything for you hime-sama...**_

"I hope you would because I will be sad if.." the sound of the bell interrupted Botan. A man in red entered the door. He was wearing a red long-sleeved polo with a loose black and red colored necktie hanging on his neck, black slacks and black leather shoes.

"Kurama!" Botan jumped in excitement and hurriedly approached Kurama to give him a hug and kiss.

"Hi sweetie! What were you doing?" He kissed Botan's cheeks and responded to her hug.

"Nothing sweetie! I'm just organizing the shop.." He looked at her with a naughty grin on his face.

"But I saw you kissing the mannequin!" Botan blushed blushed, she looked down and shook her head.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not! I just talked to him!" He put his hand on her shoulders.

"So, are you ready sweetie?"

"Wait.. I'll just go get my bag.." She picked up her bag, instructed the salesladies and left the boutique with Kurama.

_** That is the saddest part of all... being in love with someone you can never have.. Seeing the only one you love with someone else.. Someone who loves her like you do... but the only difference is... She also loves that someone... While you are there, sitting at the corner... doing her best to make her notice you... but you always fail... no matter how hard you try... **_

Author's note:

So how was the story? I hope you liked it. I made Yusuke a bad guy because originally, he is (according to the manga). My story is not related to Yu Yu Hakusho (it's not a hidden episode or anything..).

Reviews are highly appreciated as it will improve my work.

The next chapter will be about (spoiler alert!) Botan's heartbreak. The content of my story depends on how will the reviews inspire me

Arigatou Gozaimasu!...


End file.
